


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by orphan_account, zero_kun



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Asshole Ford, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Cutting, Denial, Dippercest, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Obsession, Sexual Abuse, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Yikes, it doesn't get better, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dipper ever wanted was to be coddled and close to his Great Uncle Stanford, to be his apprentice, to have his attention.</p><p>But not like this. He never wanted it to be like this.<br/>He never wanted to do this to Tyrone, to himself.<br/>He just wants out, he wants to be home, he wants it to stop.</p><p>Any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Man, i haven't wrote some heavy angst shit in a long time, i like it in a weird fucked up way.
> 
> This fic was a collaboration with my good friend zero_kun! We both came up with the plot (Though he did INCREASINGLY more than me on this part) and we both wrote our own P.O.V's of the same story in our own writing style. Go check out his version first! Or after, or whatever, but go do so! This is my first collab and the first sin Corps collaboration.

Alone. Together.

 

Apprentice and Teacher. Uncle and nephew, being badass and finding mysteries together.

 

Oh man, he just can't stop thinking about it, bouncing in his seat as he looked out the window in excitement. He kept stealing glances to the man in the driver's seat hoping he didn't come off as creepy or too anxious but he couldn't help it, ever since he accepted the offer and Mabel had said she was okay with it, Dipper has been on cloud-9. They were currently headed to the store to gather supplies for an upcoming trip deep into caves at a nearby mountain base. Ford had kept it a surprise what they were looking for and Dipper was going to explode with anticipation.

 

“Grunkle Ford, can you tell me now?!” He yelled his question as he stepped out of the truck, landing on the asphalt. Ford simply smiled down at his small companion. “No, not yet.” He smiled even brighter when he saw the small deflation in Dipper's shoulders but the determination kick up in his eyes.

 

The boy continued to try and pry information from his great uncle during their shopping but quickly grew tired of it and instead simply talked about random nonsense. While he picked up extra clothing for the trip, Ford grabbed all of your essential needs for an outing in the forest plus some small spelunking. They were in and out faster than Dipper thought they would be but he had no complaints, turning his new sneakers around in his hand, admiring the thick sole of the sports shoe. He's glad Ford still had an incredible amount of money, especially since it grew so much interest over the years and Stan hadn't been able to touch it.

 

During a quiet moment in the ride, Ford put a hand on Dipper's head, gently running his fingers through the curly locks. Dipper paid him no mind, used to the affection by now, especially since he no longer wore any hat to hide his birthmark Ford had been messing with his hair a lot. He didn't find it weird because he's seen and experienced much “weirder” things.

 

“Did you ever tell me why you got the sudden new haircut?” His uncle questioned as he played with the now much shorter hair than when the boy was twelve. Dipper shrugged his shoulders and looked up, seeing his reflection on the side mirror out the window. His hair was no longer shaggy and growing at whatever rate it wished, he opted to get a normal popular haircut of boys his age, a form of Gentleman's Cut. His showed off the Big Dipper on his forehead that he now felt proud of thanks to his family and friends here in Gravity Falls.

 

“Just felt like there was time for a change.” He looked up and caught the lazy half smirk of his Grunkle, his eyes were glazed over with an unrecognized emotion, his hand coming to hold Dipper's chin and stroke it lightly with his thumb before pulling away. “Well, you look good with it.” he simply said and Dipper felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

 

What was that about? That felt like an odd amount of attention and it left him confused on how to feel about it. He typically loved attention from Stanford but this felt different, oddly more intimate, the way he complimented him and everything. He was silent for the rest of the ride.

 

* * *

 

It was very cold. He felt kinda warm underneath the thick blanket his uncle had bought for him, scribbling away in his notebook but it still didn't help too much. It was raining outside, it had caught them at the right time when they had just set up their tent. Dipper honestly thought it would have started snowing, what with him being on winter vacation and in Gravity Falls Oregon of all places, but Ford says that they just haven't hit that temperature drop yet. He felt another blanket get tossed onto him and he looked up at his older companion, who had his head tilted up towards the top of the tent, the rain pelting down hard.

 

Dipper found himself shifting closer to his uncle's body heat, both of them snuggled under the blankets and Dipper discarded his notebook to fix his sweater sleeves, having rolled them up previously. Ford's arm wrapped around his waist, warm and inviting as he pulled him closer to his side and Dipper smiled up at him appreciatively.

 

“the rain is kind of soothing, isn't it?” He heard his uncle say and he simply nodded, closing his eyes and listening to the drops hit the water resistant fabric of the tent. The hand around his waist started to wander, stroking comfortingly before dipping into areas that were a bit unusual. Lingering on his hip and side, gently touching his belly, Dipper didn't want to say anything and ruin the moment, the attention was kind of nice in a way. Then Ford had touched his thigh, his hand slowly forming to hold onto it. That felt uncomfortable and sent off tiny red flags in his head.

 

But again, he ignored it. The hand lingered and even gave a soft squeeze. Ford kept touching him like that until they went to sleep and Dipper found himself wrapped up in his uncle's arms in a cuddle which would normally bother him because he's fifteen and too old for that kind of family fluffy stuff but it's also uncomfortable even more so after the touches. But Ford was warm, his attention was desperately wanted and his touch was inviting and nice.

 

Oh, he had no idea what he was getting himself into, if only he had gone against it from the start.

 

The touching and caressing was nothing compared to what came after. There was full on groping, kisses on his cheeks or ears, Ford wasn't trying to hide anything though he never said anything. Dipper knew what this was, he's seen the videos he's been through the talks he's read the books, even the ones about what to do if a family member touches you.

 

But he can't say no. He can but he won't at least, Ford had never smiled at him so bright, never been more proud, he doesn't want to tell him to stop his advances and then wake up one day to his things packed and he's getting shoveled off to Piedmont, especially after his Winter break ended and he was officially living here with him. Do you know how long it took to convince his parents? Never mind the whole second uncle popping up out of the blue thing.

 

No, he'd just ignore them. Some of them felt good anyways, even if his skin crawled some nights or he'd wake up in a sweat thinking that Ford was in his bed with him. It was disgusting and wrong, he was his Great Uncle, his caretaker, related to him. But he was smart, amazing, so cool and awesome and he made Dipper's heart flutter. Not in the way he probably wanted but, it still happened. That's good enough for Dipper.

 

* * *

 

How funny that it's raining again. Well, going to rain, he can hear the distant thunder. It wasn't even a few days after their time in the tent, in the forest by the caves, that Dipper had found himself wedged between his uncle and a firm mattress. They had just got back yesterday after collecting things they needed for research.

 

His body was on fire, like the one faintly crackling in the living room and some small part of him worries that their leaving it unattended. But he's brought back quickly enough with another rough buck of his uncle's hips to his own. It felt good and it hurt. It hurt in more ways than one, he found out. His crotch was pulsing in a dull pain and embarrassingly with a dull need, every time Ford brought their bodies together he could feel the thick appendage in his uncle's pants just begging to be free and do things to him.

 

He was whimpering and grunting and squirming, he didn't know if he was trying to get away from the touches or lean into them, the mouth on his bare skin, the hands touching all of the sacred parts of his body. They didn't have sex that night, cold and shivering but on fire in the basement below so anyone still in the shack couldn't hear them. Ford's fingers had found their way inside of him, though, he didn't like it one bit. It burned and hurt and he felt uneasy having something inside him and then...bliss, he felt the familiar orgasm hit him and he couldn't believe how good it felt.

 

Then he cried and walked up the stairs and curled into a ball of shame on his bed, he didn't feel like the cocky teenager he once did, he felt like a small little boy with no power. Because he was when it came to his uncle. He just couldn't say no, he couldn't shove him away, he just laid there and took it all.

 

They had sex two days later, it burned and hurt more than Ford's fingers and Dipper was crying throughout the whole ordeal, his body spasming and Stanford relentlessly using his body, pounding and thrusting to his hearts content. He always made sure Dipper was receiving pleasure, and Dipper thinks that's the worst part. He'd lick his neck and bite his earlobes, he'd tilt his hips to ram into his prostate, stroke him in the same tune with his thrusts, all so the both of them could gain something from this disastrous situation.

 

It hurt. It hurt so much, there's no way Ford should have been able to fit in him and Dipper feels like he'd been ripped in half and expects to see himself bleeding when their done or something akin to it. He never really got to check, when Ford slipped out of him he immediately began cleanup duty, Dipper laid on the couch, staring up at the endless blackness the was the ceiling of the basement and Ford cleaned the cum off his chest and out of him, all nice like nothing ever happened.

 

Dipper was instructed to take a shower when he got upstairs, and he was kissed tenderly by his relative. But he couldn't stand up, the pain was sharp and shooting down his legs and up his spine, so Ford dressed him quickly and took him back up to surface level. When Stanley questioned why the boy was being carried, Ford gave the off handed excuse that he was incredibly tired which wasn't a hard thing to believe considering who Dipper was.

 

He was laid in his bed, comfy and tucked in with a kiss to his forehead and a wish for a good sleep, his body numbing with pain, tears falling down his face, shakes not just from the cold wracking his body. He wanted to go home.

 

* * *

 

He wouldn't stop. He loved Stanford, with all of his heart and he couldn't bare to be away from him but dammit all, he was breaking like glass and folding in on himself. Calls to Mabel helped but only while he was talking to her, hanging out with Stan or Soos were amazing but he started having nightmares at night, too. Being around Ford was nice but it hurt, even the smiles while they played D&D were creepy and filled with lustful intent, at least to Dipper they were. Nothing seemed normal about Ford anymore, he always gave off this vibe that he wanted more or was planning something or would stick his hand down Dipper's pants any chance he got.

 

The sex was rough, fast and needy and it still hurt him so much. Sure, he got used to the actual penetration but it still burned and stretched him uncomfortably, and it hurt him emotionally more than anything. He didn't know what to do with himself, he felt empty, useless. He dragged himself around the house like a broken shell of who he once was, an energetic boy who loved mysteries and adventures. Now he felt like a demented sex toy who probably had a case of some form of Stockholm-syndrome.

 

They even started having sex outside of the basement. His body was shaking with the pounding thrusts behind him, gripping onto the rickety kitchen counter for dear life. He didn't make sound anymore despite the occasional grunt and hiss. He just took it all in silence, panting and letting the pain and pleasure dull his thoughts from anything else, it was the least he could do, it didn't help but he liked to think it did.

 

The kitchen, the living room, on the back porch in the freezing cold winter, bent over the hood of his car in the snow, anywhere they were alone for about fifteen minutes they'd go at it. Well, Ford would go at him. Then he'd deal with whatever else they were doing in the day and cry himself to sleep. He didn't want to do anything anymore, nothing helped, nothing made him feel better. Sometimes he didn't even want to get out of bed because he knew what was waiting for him. It wasn't like it happened every single day but every other day, twice, was enough,. It was too much.

 

If only his name wasn't Pines, or if he wasn't Dipper. If only Ford had latched onto someone else, and he hates thinking like that because he'd wish this on no one but he's at a tipping point and he needs a break. He needs it to stop. He needs someone else to take it for him so he could feel free, but he knows Ford won't take anyone but him.

 

If only he had a copy of himself to take his place with Ford, for a few days, a week max just so he can breathe again...

 

Reality and flashbacks hit him like a suckerpunch to the face.

 

* * *

 

“Okay...okay, we're really doing this, huh?” he paced back and forth in his bedroom, rubbing his hands together. They felt cold, but not because of the weather. He glanced over at his doppelganger standing by the nightstand, a tired smile on his face. “Are you sure you want to do this, Tyrone...? You know what we've been through, you know what this is...”

 

 

Tyrone waved his hand dismissively. “I also know how much of a break we need...we can take turns. We can hide from them easily enough and this way we always have a breather but we're not losing Ford either.” It sounded good. It sounded solid. It sounded...sad and insane and they should just run away from this place together but they both know they wont.

 

“Okay...thanks, Tyrone.” They both smiled, slightly broken and nowhere near as bright as it ever would be again but they smiled. They hugged and stayed that way for a few minutes. It was refreshing, it felt normal, there were no hands sliding down their backsides to reach somewhere unwanted, there was no heavy breath in their ear, no whispering.

 

All it was...was a hug. Dipper and Tyrone didn't know how much they needed that. Contact without having it turn sexual at any moment.

 

They spent the day in Dipper's room. Dipper wanted to call it “our room” but Tyrone decided against it, he felt weird calling it that though he did say it sometimes on reflex, Dipper ignored it. He can understand why, it is himself after all. They did anything they could together to ignore what they knew was coming, which was foolish but they tried anyways. They read together, came up with elaborate stories and world's for D&D, talked about video games, any upcoming releases, talked about Mabel and for once Dipper could talk about all of his pet peeves without feeling ashamed to have them.

 

He forgot how absolutely amazing it was to be around Tyrone. He forgot how sane and funny and happy he made himself feel. It was so nice, to be able to talk freely and know that the person you're talking to won't judge or yell or put you down for your thoughts. It was nice to listen to those same words, hear someone else rant about your exact opinions or problems, feel a connection that you couldn't feel anywhere else.

 

Is this what having a soulmate was like? You know, those cheesy explanations people always give where the person is exactly who you wanted and was made specifically for you and everything felt right around them? Where you could do things and they wouldn't protest no matter what, they knew exactly what you were thinking and why you were doing it?

 

He supposes he shouldn't think of himself as his Soulmate, it sounds really self-centered and kind of douchey and kinda weird, really, because that was himself, literally. He knows hanging out with Tyrone is as amazing now as it was when he was twelve, and there's this odd hum of understanding and love and connection and just something else entirely that he can't put a finger on, but he shouldn't go too far with it.

 

There's a weird twinge of feeling in his gut when he knows that Tyrone was thinking the same exact thing, thinking that he shouldn't go too far with him.

 

Was making Tyrone again really a good choice...?

 

They'll find out tonight. He lay's his head on Tyrone's chest, feeling Tyrone play with his hair. He can't blame him, he has really soft hair. He'd do the same.

 

* * *

 

He came back exhausted, he looked so sad and miserable, his face was blank and he has a thousand-yard-stare in those sunken brown orbs. Is this what he always looked like when he came back from sex with Ford? Did he always look so pathetic and weak, worn out and used every time he came to bed? Honestly that would explain why he felt so shitty and numb.

 

He nearly cried when Tyrone sat down on the bed, hot tears pricking at his eyes and his hands fisting his blanket. He tried to get sleep, tried to not think about what he had just sent himself off to do but nothing was working, he was too worried and now he knows he had every damn right to be worried. He holds Tyrone close, shushes him and pets his hair, listening to himself cry.

 

He was such an ugly crier, he made terrible sounds, especially when he tried to keep quiet. They fell asleep like that, cuddled up together, trying to give one another some form of comfort and it helped more then they thought it would. They helped each other more then they thought they would.

 

It continued on like this for days. Tyrone was taking most of the sex, but he stopped coming back crying and so distraught. He'd come back smiling sometimes, he'd hug and hold Dipper and they'd talk late into the night. It's as if being around Dipper made it less troubling, he wanted to be with Dipper, hang out with Dipper, he wanted Dipper.

 

He didn't want Ford, he wanted himself, he wanted someone like him, he wanted to have this love all the time. They were doing so well until he had realized this, until they did. They didn't want to be apart and doing all of this, taking all of Stanford's abuse was getting even heavier. Ford was getting rougher.

 

Tyrone came back one night...trashed and out of it. His eyes were blank, no emotion in them, his body was bruised from how hard Ford had been holding onto him. He was trembling heavily and Dipper couldn't stand to look at the bite marks on his neck. He couldn't stand what he was doing to him. They were supposed to take turns, carry the weight on both of their shoulders but now that he could breathe, now that he had time to relax or read or do anything he wanted without living in constant fear of being sexually assaulted he was too much of a coward to give it up.

 

Tyrone had been facing all of this by himself for so long now, he never got a break. Dipper hated everything that was going on, all of it, the sex, creating Tyrone, never saying no to Ford in the first place, all of the pain Tyrone was feeling...

 

He should be feeling pain, too. He doesn't want the sex anymore, the orgasms and pleasure were never enough to make it hurt any less so he doesn't miss it one bit. Tyrone shouldn't be the only one hurting from all of this, and sure, Dipper is still hurting emotionally and reeling from everything and drowning in his own sorrow but he feels like Tyrone is getting the shit end of the nightmare stick they've been dealt together.

 

So he hurts himself. It's dumb, he knows, he seen those videos and had those talks too, his friend Jenny back home would cut herself and he knows it doesn't solve anything. But some distorted part of him, which is funny because every single part of him feels distorted, feels better when his thighs ache from the small cuts in them, because now his legs burn when he walks too, just like he knows Tyrone's are.

 

He puts little lines into the inside of his thighs every time he can't find Tyrone, because he knows Ford has him. He heard it one day, sitting in the living room after he made sure Tyrone wasn't anywhere he could easily find meaning no one else could either. He heard them in Ford's room, it was faint, anyone else would have brushed it off but he knows what those sounds are. The breathing, the soft scuffs on the floor, ear pressed up to the door he heard the telltale signs of his own grunting and Ford's soft moans.

 

It made him sick and he wanted to burst into the room and rip Tyrone away from him like he wished someone else had done for him. Instead he walked away, got a can of Pitt Cola, drank it on his way to his room, sat and waited. He finished his soda, dug his nails into the cuts on his legs and smiled when Tyrone walked in.

 

He comforted him like always and everything was going down routinely until he heard his own, broken voice speak to him.

 

“Please...i can't take it anymore...just for tomorrow, just take my place tomorrow...”

 

His stomach twisted horribly and he felt like he wanted to vomit with how horrible and responsible he felt for putting himself, no, another person through something like this, through this torture.

 

He cupped Tyrone's cheeks and pulled his face up to meet his own, staring deep into his eyes. “Of course I will...this is a team effort. You and me.” when Tyrone gave that tired half smile, Dipper found himself leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to the others lips.

 

It didn't last too long, and when he pulls away he can't really figure out why he did it other then it felt right and it felt like the thing he should have done to make him feel better. Tyrone's smile grew bigger and he leaned in for another kiss to which Dipper squeaked at, but let happen. This one last longer and was more of a kiss then a quick peck like before.

 

It was really, really nice. He didn't know how else to describe it other then that.

 

And he kinda wanted more.

 

They were interrupted by a call for dinner, and Tyrone let Dipper go eat so he could lay and rest. Dipper would normally bring some back for him but, paper clones don't have to eat. So when he returned he just sat next to Tyrone on the bed, as much as he could considering it was a twin size, and he started to simply read.

 

At some point Tyrone woke up, shifting to put his head in Dipper's lap. “Read it to me...” he asked softly and if he wasn't paying attention Dipper wouldn't have heard it. He read out loud, softly but with emotion as he knows he'd like to hear it read for him and it was really nice. Just hanging out was nice.

 

Tyrone ended up sitting up and leaning on Dipper as they read the book together, talked about the scenes in it or the way certain things were written. It was sudden when Tyrone made that comment towards him.

 

“You're really cute, you know that?”

 

His cheeks heated up and he didn't really know how to respond. He thought Tyrone was cute, too. He just nodded awkwardly and cleared his throat. “Uh, thanks, man...You're cute too. Super cute.” at this Tyrone smiled. Since when did he have a charming smile like that? Why was Tyrone so confident compared to him?

 

“Hey, Dipper?” He asked softly, his hand gently pushing down the book in Dipper's hands. “Um, yes?” his voice was so quiet, he wishes he knew what Tyrone was thinking.

 

“Can I kiss you again?” Tyrone's volume matched his, their bodies getting closer slowly but surely. Dipper had to let out a chuckle at this. He nodded slowly and the next thing he knew, they were holding onto each other and kissing softly but lovingly.

 

Their tongues soon came into play and Dipper couldn't find himself wanting to stop it whatsoever. Their hands wandered over each others bodies, knowing exactly where to touch that would make the other jump or shudder. It was so different from when they were with Ford.

 

They took their time, went slow and delicately, enjoyed the situation and didn't take it for granted. They didn't have to have sex to prove that they were in love with one another, or to prove that they cared, none of the things Ford liked to tell them which always felt slimy and wrong.

 

It got heated fast and Tyrone pulled back when Dipper bit his lip in excitement. “Ow! Jeez, t-take it easy, huh?” he laughed out, licking at lips. Dipper ducked his head down in shame and embarrassment. “Oh wow, sorry man, uh...oh god...” he pulled his clone close trying to hide his face. Tyrone simply smiled and wrapped his arms around Dipper. “It's okay...i love you, Dipper.” and at that he thinks his heart stopped.

 

“I love you too, Tyrone.”

 

* * *

 

“Dipper! There you are, boy.” Ford made a B-line toward him the moment he stepped inside causing the teen to jump in his seat on the floor. He was just enjoying some cold pizza from last night and watching TV when Ford had came in looking disheveled and excited. It scared Dipper. “Uh, what's up Great Uncle Ford...?” he asked timidly, setting his half eaten slice back down on his plate.

 

“Come with me, you're gonna love what I just found!” He smiles brightly and looks genuinely happy which puts Dipper at ease. Maybe it'll just be a normal day today, hanging out, finding cool stuff. He hopes so.

 

He scrambles to his feet, rubbing the grease off of his hands onto his jeans and following his uncle outside. “What is it? Is it a creature or an anomaly?” he questioned Stanford softly, right on his heels as they seemed to be heading into the forest. His uncle didn't say anything, simply too lost in trying to find it, whatever it was, again.

 

It didn't take too long before they were both crouched by a patch of softly glowing spores. Dipper wasn't too big a fan of fungi but the fact that they were glowing and blue with deep green spots interested him enough.

 

They got some samples and Ford explained how he had seen them a few times and always wanted to study them but never got to until now, they seemed to be a seasonal thing. It was nice, today was really nice and it almost felt normal. Until there was an arm draped around his shoulders.

 

Squeezing his arm and shoulder and stroking gently, Dipper felt like an idiot for thinking he could go for so long without getting touched. He let the scene play out like it always did; Kissing, groping, being shoved up against some nearby object which happened to be a tree in this situation. He would have felt shame and embarrassment for being outside doing something like this, if he had any shame and embarrassment left in him.

 

Ford was on his knees, kissing at Dipper's belly when he popped the button on his jeans, yanking them down his legs. When his boxers were pulled down as well Dipper expected to have his privates assaulted or to be flipped around and prepped for penetration but nothing happened. The air hit his sweaty skin and it felt kinda cold and awkward just standing there like that so he dared to open his eyes.

 

Ford was just...staring. Staring at his crotch with this unreadable expression and Dipper started to panic, this has never happened before, it was going so routinely, whats gonna change?

 

“Dipper, what are these...? Are these...cuts?” Ford questioned sternly, sounding upset. His fingers grazed over the already scarred and haled lines on his inner thighs. His breath hitched in his throat. Fuck. Fuck, oh god, how do you explain them? They weren't an accident, they were too precise and clean!

 

“They've already healed up...you didn't have any of this two days ago, there's no way you could have this and I would have not noticed, there's too many.” Ford began to pull his boxers and jeans back up. He was upset, angry, maybe? Dipper was shaking, eyes darting anywhere they could, he couldn't speak, his throat felt dry. What would his uncle do to him?

 

“Dipper, answer me.” the man demanded and he was surprised with what he got in return. Dipper fled, running as fast as his limbs would allow, he couldn't handle it, the stress was too heavy and the situation, god he was already crying. He ran straight into the shack, practically shoulder bashing the door open his in frantic state. He wanted to go to his place of comfort, somewhere, someone he knew could make him feel better when things got this bad.

 

Yanking his bedroom door open, Dipper panted harshly as he stared at Tyrone sitting on their bed. Tyrone dropped the book he was reading, he stood up and rushed over so fast.

 

“Dipper, what happened?! Are you okay?!” He cupped his cheeks and stared at the other right in his eyes, trying to figure out why he was crying and looking so panicked. “We've been found out! I-i screwed up and....F-ford, he knows!” He blubbered out, wiping at his tears.

 

Heavy footsteps crawled their way down the hall and Tyrone's first instinct was to pull Dipper close to protect him, wrapping his arms around him though they both were shaking with fear.

 

“Dipper, please, why did you run?! What are you--” Stanford found that his sentence didn't matter anymore, a look of utter confusion crossing his features when he found the boy in his room, clutching onto...himself for dear life, while also protecting himself.

 

The look of confusion didn't last long. Stanford is a smart man, he can put two and two together a lot faster and with less information than most people, but the words dripped with authority and demand.

 

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Dipper Pines, and I suggest you do it now.”

 

* * *

 

“And that's....that's why I, uh...”

 

“It's why he cut.” Tyrone finished for him, squeezing his knee. Dipper wanted to smile at the reassurance but he felt emotionally drained at the moment. He just had to spill everything to Ford. Everything being the copy machine, the first time having Tyrone around, and why they were swapping places.

 

Of course, being the obsessive child he is, Dipper couldn't ever tell Stanford the real reason why they were doing it. Tyrone couldn't either, he was still Dipper after all. They BS'd that Dipper couldn't physically handle all of the sex and that's why they had to share it. The whole cutting thing was harder to explain, Dipper had to make up stories about PTSD of Weirdmaggedon or something along those lines.

 

It seemed to work so far, Ford was taking the bait, he looked very upset and distraught but at himself. He apologized to them, told Dipper he understood all of his ailments, albeit the ones he didn't have but it meant something to Dipper that he would say that anyhow.

 

Both of the boys didn't fail to notice that Ford said nothing about letting up on the sex, though. That never even crossed Stanford's mind and Dipper felt like he was crazy because he didn't want to say anything, he just accepted it as is.

 

It's okay, he was going home in a few weeks. He'd be free. He'd never come back, him and Tyrone would learn to live without Ford and live with each other. This fantasy kept everything alive, it kept him alive throughout those few weeks.

 

Dipper stayed true to his word when he said he'd take it for Tyrone. Ford said he suddenly felt weird having sex with Tyrone instead anyways, he wanted Dipper not some clone of him. Dipper would find out on his birthday that this was a very bad thing.

 

“Why doesn't he like me..? He hates me, doesn't he? He doesn't even want to be around me!” Tyrone wailed, hiding his face in his hands. He had rushed upstairs after it came clear to him that he couldn't spend the birthday downstairs at the party with everyone else because he was the clone, not the real thing.

 

Dipper spent most of his birthday consoling Tyrone, bringing him cake, surprised he could eat his, and talking about the future with him.

 

“Don't you get it? We're free, Tyrone! Who cares if Ford doesn't like us or we never see him again, we don't deserve this...i-i love Great Uncle Ford but...but what he's doing to us is wrong. I love you, you deserve to be happy.” He placed a kiss onto Tyrone's lips, the pair haven gotten much more comfortable with this sudden burst of narcissism between them.

 

They more than enjoyed each others company and touches, and Dipper would even go as far to admit that he would have sex with Tyrone. Sometime later down the road, though, he was sick of sex right now.

 

Tyrone helped Dipper pack up and Dipper thought of ways to explain to Mabel the situation of an extra Dipper Pines at hand when Ford came walking into the bedroom.

 

“Ah, your sister isn't here? Good, good.” He mumbles to himself, siting on Mabel's now empty and plain bed. The two boys sat across from him waiting to hear whatever he had to say.

 

“Tyrone can't leave with you, Dipper.”

 

He laughed softly, it was awkward and forced. “What do you mean...?” Why couldn't anything go right? Why couldn't his uncle not have touched him at all and none of this would have ever happened?

 

“You can't go back home, I'm sorry. There's no way you'll be able to explain to your parents who you are without spilling secrets about Gravity Falls and if you can't do that then, what are you going to do, hide him for the rest of his life?” the way he said it, sort of smug, as if there was no point in talking about it because he had already done it for him. He looked proud with himself.

 

“I...we can-”

 

“You can figure it out?” Ford cut Dipper off. “No you can't, it's too complicated and the two fo you will just feel suffocated and lost, only one of you will have a life and the other will be hidden away.” He stood up, putting his hands into his pockets. Dipper couldn't breathe again and neither could Tyrone. They both stared blankly at the wooden floors.

 

Everything was crashing around them, this summer wasn't worth it, they should have stayed home. Sure they wouldn't have had each other but even being alone would have been better than..than this.

 

This was a goddamn clusterfuck.

 

“Now, don't worry...” Ford walked over to them. He placed a six fingered hand onto Tyrone's shoulder and squeezed.

 

“I'll take good care of him, Dipper.” Tyrone looked over at his opposite with pleading eyes. He didn't want to say anything and honestly neither did Dipper.

 

He hated himself. Hated, hated, hated himself. He wanted to throw up. He was digging his nails into the palms of his hands, the crescent marks digging in so much that they started to cut into his skin. He bit and chewed on his lip and it was becoming raw from the abuse.

 

Abuse. It's probably what Tyrone was going through right now. Right now, Dipper was sitting on a comfy bus bench snuggled up next to his sister and watching the remnants of the worst time of his life fly past the window as he leaves Gravity Falls for the last time. He wasn't coming back.

 

Right now, Tyrone was alone with their Uncle. Dipper sold him out, he said it was okay, that Tyrone would be okay. They'd facetime and Skype each other and talk all the time, that'd totally make up for fucking him over and bailing on him because he wanted wanted to be free, any means necessary.

 

He just wanted to be okay again.

 

Neither of them would ever be okay again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories then please go to my profile and subscribe for updates! - Zero.


End file.
